She Always Knew (END One-Shot)
by LevyRedfoxox
Summary: Mirajane found out what the dragon slayer was hiding a while ago. The fact that he was one of Zerefs greatest creations. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**She Always Knew**

 **This is a E.N.D one-shot. There will be no other chapters unless I'm asked too more than twice.**

 **I had a thought about Mirajanes demon takeover magic a while ago and I came up with this story. I know Mirajane is slightly OOC but I'm not Mashima and I never will be.**

 **On with the story!**

Sighing Mirajane Strauss dropped her head into the book ignoring the small burst of pain she received for doing so. It had been a few weeks since she had lost her beloved little sister and this was one of her various 'distractions' she forced herself into keep her mind off it.

A couple months prior to Lisannas unfortunate passing, It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu was challenging people to fight and creating a ruckus, Gray was unknowingly stripping, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. The white haired takeover mage was fixing the broken furniture.

She didn't usually do small jobs around the guild but she was in a good mood today and besides, the fantasia parade was coming up soon. Getting on the guild masters good side would improve her chances of getting in the show. It was then that the pink haired dragon slayer jumped on the chair she was attempting to reassemble, effectively breaking it further.

Standing up with a menacing aura around her Mirajane pointed at the boy in disgust. "You Freak! I almost fixed that!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly and muttered an apology. "Can you fight me now?"

Gritting her teeth she grabbed the younger boys ear and pulled him behind her outside to the battlefield.

Letting him go and creating a good distance between them, she charged in her Satan Soul without holding back.

Mira remembered the battle well. It was fun at first. Natsu held his own quite well. For the first five minutes. It was then that she had accidentally used her trump card. A spell supposed to control demons. Take over. She never realised she had released its powers until she felt Natsus body stop moving underneath her.

In shock she released the spell. She then stumbled back a few meters and let out an agonising cry in shock.

She let that slip her mind for a while, focusing on her work. Then Lisanna happened. She needed distractions and the issue with Natsu was the perfect way to bury herself in books.

It was 5 am. Glaring at the alarm clock Mirajane got out of bed and began to prepare breakfast for her siblings before they left on their job. It was just after the Grand Magic Games and everything was back on track. With Lisanna back, she had began to let the issue with Natsu slip her mind but today was her day off and she wasn't going to waste it doing nothing.

After Lisanna and Elfman left on their job, Mira rushed upstairs and opened the door to her mini office/library. It was just a walk in closet she had restyled but it did the job perfectly. In the bookcase were a bundle of books on demons and Zeref aswell as possession and more demons. She had gotten them on her travels and from when she went on long jobs.

Sadly none of them had been much help so far but there were a few she hadn't read yet and that's what her plan for today was. Sticking her pink gale force reading glasses on, she delved into the first book. History Of Zeref.

 _Zeref is no ordinary being. Cursed into immortality by the gods with a death curse and no control isn't the best way to live. With his younger brother dying at a young age, Zeref created various demons and weapons to either kill him or bring his brother back. No inventions worked and eventually he turned his brother into a demon. E.N.D. Etherious Na... D...n..l ._

With a frustrated sigh Mira slammed the book shut and opened her notepad, jotting down the new knowledge.

 _\- Zeref resurrected his brother in the form of E.N.D._

 _\- E = Etherious N = Na... D = D...n..l_

 _\- Could be Natsu. Etherious Natsu Dragne-_

" Oh my God!" Standing up, Mirajane gaped at her writing, barely comprehending what she had written.

 _'Was it actually true? The theory didn't have much proof or background details but it made sense. Was Natsu, sweet happy go lucky Natsu really E.N.D ?'_ She thought.

Mirajane put her head in her hands. Was this what she got for meddling? More unanswered questions?

Does Natsu even know he is E.N.D?

What about Igneel?

Has Zeref ever actually met him?

How can I actually find out if he is or not?

Mirajane sat up and left the room, choosing to collapse face first onto her bed. Maybe she should just leave the issue alone...

It had been a month since Mira had realised Natsu could be E.N.D and she was terrified of how certain she was about it. The new information had definitely changed her a bit. Her hands were more shaky when he passed by and her nightmares were full of him killing everyone.

She knew it was wrong to think of a comrade in the way she was but she couldn't help it.

Slamming a glass down onto the bar half unpolished, she headed over to Gajeel Redfox's table.

"Whaddya want?" He asked in a bored manner as he chewed a fork.

"I need to know more about Natsu."

"Flamebreath? Why?"

"It's not really important. It's just that you notice things when you sit in the background. Anything really strange or unusual?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend?"

Gajeel gave her a deadpan look.

"All the scrap iron I've got?"

He nodded.

"During the whole Fantasia thing 'member Freeds barrier? It said you couldn't get statues through or people over the age of eighty. I'm not sure how I couldn't get through, some loophole or somethin' but neither could salamander."

Mira took a sharp intake of breath. She might actually be right.

"Thanks for the help Gajeel! I'll pay up tomorrow"

Leaving the man behind, the she-devil went back to the bar to resume her glass polishing.

"Oy Mira, why were you talking to Gajeel?"

"I needed a favour"

"Only real men can do favours!"

"If you insist. I need anything strange you can tell me about Natsu."

"That's a really weird request sis."

"I know. But please."

"On Tenrou we ran into a real crybaby. His name was Zeref. It was almost like he knew Natsu. He was crying when he said his name. Natsu had no clue who he was though. So he punched him like a real man!"

"Thanks Elfman."

Putting the still unpolished glass down onto the bar, Mirajane rushed out side of the guild breathing heavily.

Natsu was E.N.D.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

He didn't know it.

No one knew.

All except from her.


	2. Chapter 2

I put up a poll on my profile asking you all what you think I should write next. I really want you to help out because I have too many ideas and I don't want to start them all at the same time.

The choices are -

1\. Alzack x Bisca Apocalypse AU

It was Sunday when it all began. It was Sunday when Biscas life changed forever. When everyone's lives changed forever. It was the beginning of the end.

2\. Gruvia Highschool AU

Juvia didn't mean to push her crush into the pool, it just happened. And let's be honest, he wasn't happy. Who would be? Gray the star of the ice hockey team and Juvias unhealthy obsession. He didn't have time for jokes like this. With his foster mother in hospital he had to win the cash prize at the talent contest to pay the medical fees. But he couldn't do it alone. Could he? With Juvia alongside him and a few weeks before the show what could go wrong?

3\. Lyon goes back in time to help Gray

It was a blood moon. It had been 6 years since Gray died. Since all but 3 members of Fairy Tail died. And he wanted to change it. He wanted his brother back. So what happens? He ends up going back in time. Back to when the pair were training with Ur. A week before she died. He's ready to do everything he can to change the way life worked itself out. He wasn't going to lose anyone for a second time round.

4\. Nalu Youtube AU

Lucy Heartfilia or ShootingStar was a rising youtuber with big dreams.

Natsu Dragneel or DragonFlames was a member of youtubes biggest vlogging community channel, Fairy Tail.

Join Lucy as she tries to meet the group and join, achieving her biggest dream as she does so.

5\. Gruvia Youtube AU

(no description yet)

6\. Rowen Tokyo Ghoul Crossover

(no description yet)

Please help out by voting :)


End file.
